Unqualified Success (McRoll in the REAL World Story by Sammy and Ilna)
by ilna
Summary: DJ has a lot of support for his first day back at school.


**Notes: **Huge thanks to SuperSammy for the massive assist, and to Mari for pitching in. If there is a word that means better than the best, that's the two of you.

Readers and REAL McRollers - Thank you for all your wonderful feedback on the marathon and on DJ in particular! We're thrilled you love him as much as we do.

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_An Unqualified Success (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Sammy and Ilna)_

Steve pulled the truck into the dropoff zone in front of DJ's school. Dozens of kids from kindergarten to fifth grade were exiting various vehicles including the row of bright yellow school buses, and more were crossing the street with the help of a crossing guard.

"Do you want all of us to come in with you, honey?" Catherine asked, turning to look at him from the passenger seat.

"Um …" DJ started and bit his lip nervously.

"Jay-cup!" Angie squealed from her carseat, pointing out the window.

The others looked and saw that the toddler had indeed spotted Jacob in the crowd coming towards them and DJ immediately perked up, straightening in his seat.

Steve smiled. "Should've known. Just like his brother." He turned off the ignition and he and Catherine got out of the truck, moving to the backseat to get Angie and DJ.

"Hi, Uncle Steve! Hi, Aunt Catherine!" Jacob said, waving as he got closer. "Hi, DJ! Hi, Angie!" he continued once the kids were out of the vehicle as well. "I waited outside to see if DJ wanted me to walk him to his classroom."

DJ beamed at the thought of being accompanied by a fifth grader on his first day.

"That was really sweet of you, Jacob," Catherine said, holding Angie on her hip. "We have to sign him in in the office first, but what do you think, DJ? Do you want to walk to your classroom with Jacob?"

DJ nodded eagerly, shifting the straps of his new backpack on his shoulders. "Yeah!"

"Okay, let's get you signed in, then," Steve said with a smile. "Don't want to keep Ms. Lane waiting."

* * *

After making sure DJ's registration was all in order in the main office, the group walked down the hallway toward the first grade classrooms. Steve and Catherine walked behind the two boys, smiling at how Jacob enthusiastically pointed out rooms, bulletin boards of student work, and other sites in the school, and DJ listened with rapt attention. They could tell his nerves hadn't dissipated completely, but Jacob's presence had done wonders.

"Books, Mommy," Angie said, pointing.

"Yes, that's the library," Catherine told her.

"M' K'is'in?" Angie asked, peering through the windows.

"No, not Miss Kristin's library. This is the school library."

"Mrs. Kealoha is the school librarian," Jacob said, glancing back at them. He grinned. "She's almost as nice as Miss Kristin. She always saves me the newest _Dog Man_ when it comes out."

"What's Dog Man?" DJ asked.

"It's best best book ever!" Jacob said. "He's a part dog part police man and he's so funny! I'll show you. I've got some of the books at home."

"Okay!" DJ said excitedly.

"This is Ms. Lane's room," Jacob said as they reached the door just as the teacher herself stepped outside.

"Well, hello, Jacob," she said with a broad smile. "Did you forget you're a fifth grader now?"

He grinned back. "I'm just helping my new cousin get to the right room."

Joni Lane smiled warmly at her newest student. "Hello again, DJ," she said. "Welcome. I'm so glad you're here."

DJ smiled shyly at the familiar face of the teacher he'd met a few weeks ago. "Hi."

Joni reached out a hand to greet Steve and Catherine. "So good to see you both."

"Hi!" Angie said, waving from Catherine's arms.

"To see you all, I should say," Joni said, grinning at the toddler. "Hello, Angie."

"Hi!" Angie said again. She squirmed to get free, pointing into the classroom. "Mommy, down."

"Afraid not, honey," Catherine said, readjusting her grip. "I doubt Ms. Lane wants you climbing all over her desks."

"She'll be okay for a minute," Joni assured her. "DJ, would you like to come see your desk and your cubbie?"

DJ nodded.

Joni looked at Jacob. "You should probably be getting to your classroom, too, Jacob, or Mr. Bartlett will be wondering where you are." She smiled at him. "Thank you for helping DJ. He's very lucky to have such a thoughtful cousin."

Jacob smiled at the praise.

"Thanks, Jacob," DJ said.

"You're welcome." Jacob smiled. "Do you want me to meet you here when school gets out and walk with you outside?"

DJ nodded eagerly.

"Is that okay, Ms. Lane?" Jacob asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea. I'll send Mr. Barlett an email and ask if you can come down a few minutes before the bell."

"Thanks." Jacob looked at DJ and held up a hand for a high five. "You're gonna do awesome, okay?"

DJ slapped him five. "Okay," he said, his smile bright.

"I do hi-fi!" Angie said from the floor now, though Catherine had a grip on one of her hands so she didn't run off.

Jacob laughed and held out his hand for her to give him a high five as well. "Bye, Angie. Bye, Uncle Steve. Bye, Aunt Catherine."

Catherine wrapped him in a one-armed hug, leaning down and whispering, "Thank you," in his ear.

He smiled up at her and at Steve who squeezed his shoulder gratefully.

"Have a good day, Jacob," Steve said.

Jacob gave a final wave and headed off toward his own classroom.

"Okay, let's go put your things away," Joni said, guiding DJ gently with a hand on his back. She motioned for Steve and Catherine to follow with Angie.

Several other kids were stowing backpacks and lunchboxes in the row of cubbies along the wall.

DJ gasped. "That's my name!" he said, pointing to the name tag at the end of the row. "It's blue!"

"Yes, I remember you told me that was your favorite color," Joni said, smiling. "You can put your lunchbox and your backpack in there. Did you bring your supplies?"

DJ nodded eagerly, opening his bag to get out his new crayon box and pencil case with supplies from the list the school had provided.

"Perfect."

"Ms. Lane, is that the new kid you told us about?" a girl asked.

"This is DJ, Madeline," Joni gently corrected. "And yes, he's joining our classroom today."

"That your mom and dad?" she asked DJ, looking over his shoulder at Steve and Catherine.

He looked back at them, suddenly nervous at being questioned. Both his parents smiled encouragingly.

"Yes," he said quietly but firmly. "And my sister Angie."

"Hi!" Angie said at hearing her name and waved at the girl.

"Ohh, she's so cute!"

Joni smiled. "Madeline, have your put your backpack and lunchbox away?"

The first grader nodded at her teacher. "Yeah."

"Then where should you be?"

"At my desk," Madeline said, walking in that direction, though she continued to glance over at the newcomer as did several other students.

"Thank you," Joni called after her, then returned her attention to DJ. "Okay, backpack and lunchbox away? Good. Your desk is right over here." She led them to a small pod of four desks and DJ quickly found the one with his name. "In the morning you can come right into the classroom, put your backpack and lunchbox in your cubbie, and sit at your desk, all right?"

DJ nodded his understanding.

"Good," his teacher said. "Class will start in just a minute."

"How are you feeling, honey?" Catherine asked.

"I'm okay," he said.

"You sure?" Steve asked.

DJ nodded. He was clearly aware that other kids were staring at him and that made him nervous, but he recognized a few faces from kindergarten and he knew his teacher was there to help him.

"Okay," Steve said, kneeling in front of him. "We're going to go, then. You're gonna have a great day, buddy. I'm sure of it."

"You're going to pick me up after school, right?" he asked quietly.

"Right after school," Steve assured him, pulling him into a hug. "We'll all be waiting for you."

"That's right," Catherine agreed, bending to hug him tightly. She brushed his hair back and smiled. "Have a great day, honey."

He smiled. "Okay."

Catherine kissed his forehead, then turned to her daughter. "Angie, say goodbye to DJ before we go."

"I stay he'we!" Angie said, taking off across the classroom.

"Oh no, you don't," Steve said. He managed to cut her off and scooped her up, holding her upside down to make her giggle and stem the protests. "You wanna kiss your brother goodbye?" he asked, dangling her by her legs.

Both DJ and Angie laughed as she kissed his head upside down.

"Bye, honey," Catherine said, giving him one more hug.

Joni smiled, placing a hand on DJ's shoulder. "We're going to have a great day," she said, reassuring the whole family.

Steve and Catherine headed toward the door with Angie slowly, giving DJ a final wave.

"Bye-bye, DJ!" Angie called, still upside down.

He waved back, and though his wave wasn't exactly excited, there was a determination in his eyes that was unmistakable.

"He can do this," Steve said quietly, adjusting Angie so she was right side up.

Catherine glanced at him and nodded, her gaze going back to DJ through the doorway. "He can do this."

Angie looked between them and beamed. "DJ do dis!"

* * *

The second Steve and Catherine saw DJ's face as he exited the school talking animatedly to Jacob they knew it had been a good day. They both breathed a sigh of relief at his wide grin and the bounce in his step. After saying goodbye to Jacob they all piled into the truck and headed home.

"Jacob was right. Ms. Lane is so nice. A kid named Jamal knocked a whole pile of books on the floor and she didn't yell or anything 'cuz she said it was on accident and she helped him pick them up. And guess what? There are eight other kids in my class who have a dog like us. Eight! And Makela has brothers that are twins and she said they look exactly alike!"

" 'wins!" Angie squealed excitedly. Even though she didn't know exactly what was going on she knew DJ was happy and that made her happy too.

"Ms. Lane asked a question during reading and I knew the answer and I remembered to put my hand up and she called on me and I got it right," DJ said excitedly. "And at the end of the day I got a good behavior star next to my name on the bulletin board."

"That's great," Steve said.

Catherine smiled. "We're very proud of you."

"Pwou uuu," Angie mimicked causing to DJ to giggle and reach over to tickle her stomach.

"Ms. Lane said we're going to do a special play for President's Day and all the parents can come if they want to and if they don't have to work." He looked at Catherine hopefully then caught Steve's eye in the rearview mirror. "I know it's probably a work day ... " His voice trailed off.

"We'll be there, buddy," Steve promised.

"That's right," Catherine agreed. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

DJ continued to rattle on happily about his day all the way home. He was so excited he didn't notice the extra car in the driveway. When he came through the door he was thrilled to see Joseph, Elizabeth and Grandma Ang waiting for him with big smiles on their faces. He immediately began filling them in on his day as Catherine went into the kitchen and prepared a snack of cookies and juice.

"Coo-kies, DJ!" Angie said as she took one off the plate for herself and handed a second to her brother.

"Thank you." DJ smiled.

Angie looked at Catherine, her eyes dancing with mischief, and grabbed a second cookie for herself before crawling into Joseph's lap.

DJ took a sip of juice and a small bite of his cookie before going right back to his story.

"Ms. Lane let everyone tell what they did on winter break if they wanted to and I told them about how we went on a plane to see Nonna in New Jersey and how Nonna means grandma in Italian, and it snowed and we went sledding and built snow people that looked like us and we went to New York and how all us cousins wore our Cousin Crew shirts!" He stopped to take a breath and smiled. "One kid, Alani, she went to New York once, too, and I showed my picture of everybody."

"That sounds like another good part of the day." Elizabeth kissed his head before she smiled at Catherine.

"It was! Ms. Lane said it sounded like our vacation was an adventure, and I told her that's what Grandpa said!" He beamed at Joseph.

"I knew I liked Ms. Lane." Joesph nodded.

"And you sat next to a buddy?" Ang asked.

"Yeah!" DJ said excitedly. "My desk buddy is Michael and he was in my kindergarten class and so he knows me! He sat by me at lunch and we played on the swings at recess. Michael's got a little sister, too, and a bigger one who's in fourth grade."

Steve and Catherine shared a silent conversation, both making a mental note to call Michael's parents and plan a get together.

"A playdate would be great, look how perfectly he gets along with Joanie," Steve said quietly. "A friend his own age would be good for him."

"We'll see if we can arrange one soon, then we'll tell him," Catherine whispered back. "That sounds wonderful, honey, I'm so happy you sit next to a friend."

"And guess what?" DJ said excitedly. "We did measuring today and I already knew how to use a ruler." He smiled at Elizabeth. "Grandma taught me in one of our lessons. And Ms. Lane said I was doing good and she let me help Michael."

"I'm very proud of you." Elizabeth beamed. She had made it a point to go over a few things Joni told her the class would be covering their first week back hoping it would help DJ feel a little more confident. "I knew you'd do well. You're an excellent student."

DJ took a bite of cookie with a wide smile. "Thanks!"

Suddenly Angie slid from Joseph's and picked up a sheet of paper covered with colorful crayon scrawls. "I skoo', DJ, see?"

"She had school today and Esther was the teacher," Catherine explained.

"That's really good," DJ said. "Wait!" He grabbed his backpack and rummaged through it for a few seconds before coming out with a _Good Job_ sticker. "Ms. Lane gave me this for helping put away the balls after recess." He peeled off the sticker and placed it on top of Angie's paper.

"YAY!" the toddler squealed excitedly. "Tank-oo."

"You deserve it." DJ beamed. "Oh, I have homework!" he said suddenly and pulled a ziploc bag containing two leveled-reader books from his backpack. "This is my Book Bag. Ms. Lane picked these for me to read. She said they are right at my level. And I have an activity sheet for math. Do you think you can help me with it, Grandma?"

"I would love to," Elizabeth said. "We'll sit at the dining room table after you're through with your snack."

"I'm just so happy everything went well today," Catherine said as she squeezed Steve's hand, blinking back an unexpected happy tear. They shared a smile having never heard DJ talk so much or so excitedly.

"I'd say it went better than well," Joseph said proudly. "I'd call his first day an unqualified success."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_

_Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com _

_You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

_And find Mari on Twitter at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
